dlgfandomcom-20200213-history
32 - The Ugly Duckling
Legends spoke of an artifact with great power. An item that did not only offered strength, nimble agility and superior intelligence, but also brought great magical power to those who had had the honor to wield it. Passed down through generations, Rubick the Grand Magus had inhereted it from his father. However, after he perished at the end of the great war between the Sentinel and the Scourge, the relic, and with that all of it's magical properties, was lost. But the legend was no more. Instead a lonely Ghoul had managed to bring reality to the legend. After years of travel Aghanim's Scepter was finally found. The Ghoul, also known as Demon Witch, hold it thight as to not lose it. The magic inside gushed through the Demon Witch' body. But then a sound came from behind. Before the assailant even knew, Lion turned around and casted his spell. The Hero's face started to melt away as Lion had seen so many times before. Countless enemies he had turned into all kinds of critters, only he had no idea in what this hero was changing. As Lion stood in awe, the Hero did not take the form of a usual Frog, Boar or Chicken. He took the form of something more evil. More Dark. When the transformation was done there was nothing left but a monster. One that could never blend in with the village again. The Ugly Duckling. The Demon Witch was no match. And the Scepter of Aghanim switched owners once again. Data This game is hosted by Amoe and started at 6-1-2012. The game was finished at 18-1-2012. It was won by the Sentinel The Setup The setup consist of a Sentinel team, a Scourge team, and a Random Hexed hero. Sentinel Roles *4x Villagers *Omniknight *Lone Druid *Windrunner *Slayer *Morphling *Guardian Wisp Hexed Roles *Shadow Priest *Stone Giant *Templar Assassin *Goblin Techies *Soul Keeper *Legion Commander Scourge Roles *Obsidian Destroyer *Queen of Pain *Invoker Additional Mechanics Hexed At the start of the game, one random Sentinel hero is selected to be Hexed. This Hero is replaced by his neutral Hero counterpart. Voting system This game will use Auto Force as voting system Game Progression PREGAME As soon as I rolled the roles I thought this had to become an exciting game. The two of Hanzou and Koutsiog~, two potent players, together as scourge and a newcomer that seemed to know his business. DrFrank as LC saddened me a little though. I would have loved to have seen the action going on between wisp and QoP but the odds were not in my favour. Well, atleast LoD didn't get the hexed role. FIRST DAY Right of the bat, Mazil decides he hates his role and aims on getting lynched. Sure, slayer can only zap someone if she gets lynched but this is what makes her a great leading role in the village, especially later in the game when scourge can't afford to feast her instead of an investigative role. Behaving like an idiot is not going to accomplish that. There was some questionable play by scourge. Michael_Bluth decided not to scream to anyone the first day, as to not indirectly damage himself. However this backfires resulting in Hanzou targetting his scourge buddy and thus imprisoning him. The poor sod. Night passes with an excellent choice of repel target, succesfully protecting Deus from harm done by the scourge. King Murdoc was wounded and DrFrank didn't dare to Duel anyone due to no claims SECOND DAY Here is were the game turns to absolute horror for the village. KingMurdoc decides not to claim he's wounded but instead claims villager, a move that would not stop anyone from wounding him again. Mazil continues his absent/scummy play resulting in him getting lynched, and zaps the clear discovered by the Lone Druid the previous night. And still no claims! Only thing this is good for is that LC has almost zero chance of winning, but it also robs the sentinel of any lead for the lynch or night actions. Alot of replacements and forum bans later, MZ takes over the night action and questions set by Hanzou, and thus paradise.-, who conveniently decided to go afk, gets banished. Mr. Foxxie, protects his save again (It was almost feasted aswell if it wasn't for Smoke_of_Deceit) and Smoke_of_Deceit decides to target no one, because his ability is near to worthless and is dangerous if he was targeted by Lone Druid. Some good thinking there. Erios finishes off the KingMurdoc due to his fishyness, ensuring a loss for the sentinel. THIRD DAY 3 sentinel vs 3 scourge vs 1 LC Scourge can easily joint with LC, ensuring them both a win. However, a misslynch is not impossible. For the first time in the game Nichael decides to use is ability to offer the hexed a joint, almost immediately regretting it. For some reason the village think they can joint with LC and ask him to claim. Scourge take the direct approach and vote a lurker in 3 almost consecutive posts. By this moment anyone can see who the scourge are, and most do, but Deus' misstep prevents the sentinel from winning this already lost game. References *Game Thread *Lobby Thread *Game Tavern *Scourge Tavern *Graveyard *Achievements Category:Games